


Thinking

by Shock_Value



Series: Knowing & Thinking [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad and Wilbur are mentioned, Love Confessions, M/M, i just thought George would be more in his head then actually bother to notice what was happening, its just George's pov of the first oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: George didn't know how it got past him when he thinks all the time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Knowing & Thinking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Just George's POV of the first one. Hope you like it!

George had felt really stupid the night he realised he had formed a crush on his friend. He felt like he must have made it up when he was feeling sort of lonely one day and it decided to get out of hand. He didn't know how he missed it when all he does is think about everything.

Maybe he just thought about everything a little too much and his feelings got pushed under all of the other ones.

He remembered just sitting at his desk doing nothing but thinking. He had gone down the normal thought path that revolved around his friends and the plans they've made. George had his head in the future. He just misstepped a little when he thought a bit too long on Dream.

He remembered putting his head in his hands and feeling his face fall and then contort into a disbelieving smile. He felt the feeling of what should have been laughter in his chest accompanied with the need to yell. He could feel his throat close up in the way it does when you want to cry. All he actually conjured was a small laugh. Overall it was a very tame and toned down reaction.

George really disliked the ambivalence. So he decided that he wasn't going to worry about his crush and let it stand. He remembers hoping it would just disappear the same way it came into existence. Out of nowhere.

He lived and he found that the only real issue it brought up was that it got to his head sometimes and he couldn't control it when it did. Maybe the constant thinking wasn't helping it die down. George didn't think he could stop, though. He just feared he might have to bring it up.

He had chosen to talk to Bad about it. All Bad had to offer was some words of encouragement and an 'awe' or two that didn't provide anything. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have talked to him. It had felt pretty good to get it off his chest, though.

At least he didn't go to Sapnap. George knew Sapnap cared about him and would never seek to sabotage him but he couldn't see past the possibility of Sapnap just making fun of him and then eventually telling Dream. George felt like he should have put more trust in his friend but he figured that talking to Sapnap wouldn't have helped him much anyway.

After that he figured that going back to trying to ignore it would be better. Dealing with it later was his go-to solution.

It just became hard.

He never thought of himself of a jealous person but he did feel a bit bitter after the whole 'Wilbur Incident'. George felt like he needed to basically hold himself in front of Dream and strive for some more undivided attention. He also felt like a dick for feeling like that.

It was one of the two things that came from Dream visiting the UK.

The second thing was just how pretty Dream was to him. Dream wasn't the most conventionally attractive person, still attractive just not the most. Yet to George in the first few moments of them seeing each other, all he could really think about were the nerves and how unbelievably pretty Dream was.

He had gotten over the jealousy after a month or two. George wrote it off as a fluke that might happen again but will probably not be very noticeable like it was the first time.

He didn't get over how pretty Dream was. He felt like it got worse, actually. All he could think about some nights was just how Dream's smile lit up his face. How his small freckles made a nice variation in his skin. How when he'd squint when the sun was shining down on him he just looked so happy. And George really liked that.

When he looked back on that day he realised how stupid he must have looked. He realised that he would gesture a bit faster and shift his gaze a lot. He hoped Dream just didn't notice.

George suspected he did. At the end of his visit Dream smiled at him like he knew and it may have been George stretching it but he really didn't think so. 

George also knew that Dream probably knew every tell he had from the day they started talking. Dream was just one of those people who paid attention and understood. He could pick up on just about anything and think up some quick explanation that was most likely correct right then.

George just didn't understand when Dream didn't say anything if he did know. Well-- actually he did. He knew Dream would lay out his thoughts in any form but he also knew that Dream was a pretty socially aware person who knew when someone probably wanted space. Dream was probably just thinking that George wouldn't enjoy the knowledge that he was using his feelings to his advantage. 

George didn't know if that really made sense. He knew it made sense to himself, the feelings that came along with it assisted the meaning but he often felt like his mind was in front of a crowd and he had to explain it to them. Like he needed to spell it out with several different graphs and then put a joke at the end. Sometimes he just didn't get the satisfaction of being able to elaborate for them.

He felt the same way about his feelings for Dream. He didn't even really have a way to explain it in the first place. He'd definitely need a few graphs and someone to read his mind out loud to the peanut gallery.

"Are you going to tell him yet?"

When Sapnap had brought it up he felt panic. Then it melted away to almost nothing.

"Probably not."

"It's getting boring waiting for you to do something, though."

"I-- I don't know. I just don't like the idea of being let down."

"You either have to live with it without knowing or tell him and get an answer."

"Yeah, I know." George scoffed. "I probably would ask but I just get so nervous and don't know what to do."

"Dude. Just wing it. You're thinking about it too much. Stop giving yourself time to think about it."

That's how one night while particularly happy about nothing in general, he felt brave and called Dream.

He confessed.

He wasn't let down.

He still might have felt utterly stupid for liking his best friend but at least now he got to spill it all to Dream.


End file.
